Life is so unfair!
by Treeni
Summary: Akamaru wants his meaty knee bone and he will be DAMNED if he doesnt get it! Cute one shot will make more if requested.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.

Wow its nice to have a working laptop again! :D I haven't been able to write anything in AGES! I miss writing. All my viewers have to get on my ass about updating now kay? Anyway this is a sweet little one shot. May add chapters or squeals if requested. Anyway on to the story? ^-^

Akamaru raced down the halls of the big store. It was one of the few places to shop that actually held his interest. Unlike all of those stinky human stores that Kiba forces him into all the time. This was a _dog_ store meaning he held reign on what to buy. Akamaru ran so fast that Kiba could barely keep up without knocking things over in the aisles. Akamaru would be dammed if didn't get his favorite meaty knee bone treats before they were all out! He easily darted around corners looking every which way for it. Akamaru quickly halted at the shelf he remembered his treats being at last time. He stopped so fast that Kiba who was running after didn't even get the chance to realize what happened before he tripped over his best friends ginormous tail.

Akamaru gave a low growl. He was not happy. Damn store moved everything around again. Even worse, where his precious treats once presided rested instead toys for his greatest enemy! That's right! CATS. Akamaru pounced forward knocking over the whole aisle's shelf in frustration before taking off again in search. He WOULD find it!

"Akamaru, stop it! Your causing a havoc!" Kiba yelled still laying on the ground. Those hard marble floors _hurt_! He would have to go see Sakura later about the current clicking in his sore jaw. Poor guy fell on his face.

Akamaru ignored him and took off again. Screw the store! It would take ten minutes tops to clean that up! He wanted his treats! Its been a month! A whole frickin month since Kiba took him to get some! Did no one understand how _cruel_ that is? How _wrongfully_ he's being treated? It just wasn't _fair_! Didn't Akamaru always go up to those smelly human girls who wore too much perfume and whimper cutely so they would pet him? Did he not sit there and take their annoying high pitched laughs and painful claw like nails so his master could find a respectable mate? Not that Akamaru deemed any of them worthy... They seemed more like cat kind of girls. But he put up with it and that was the point! Did he not follow his master faithfully? All Akamaru asked was one little request of having one of his favorite treats daily. Really, was that too much to ask?

Akamaru kept close watch examining every shelf carefully looking for his fix. Usually he could just smell it but there were so _many_ scents that were so _similar_ in this place mixing together it was hard for even Akamaru to decipher the different ones. How was he supposed to smell the difference between a meaty rib bone and a meaty knee bone? It would take a trained hound nin to be able to separate each and every one of the different smells.

He decided to take it by sight instead. Running aisle by aisle glancing every which way and making sure he was not missing his all time favorite treats. It was vital that he got there soon. They always ran out quickly! He even sped past the "for adoption" cats without barking at them!

His pace increased as his patience plummeted. He _had_ to find it! He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't notice the smaller tri-color in front of him! He crashed straight into it and both dogs went tumbling across the white marble floor. Akamaru landed on top, laying on his stomach. Akamaru shook his head to rid the daze. His ears made a loud '_flopping'_ noise and his dog tags '_rattled' _like chains.

"NATALIE!" Akamaru heard a worried voice yell. Who was Natalie? He looked down at the poor dog he landed on top of. It was a _she_ dog. A _beautiful_ she dog at that! Some kind of of hound mix. She had big doe eyes the color of maple syrup and the fur on her face was the color of gold leaves in the fall except for a thin snow white stripe that went from her forehead all the the way to her nose, and a black patch by each eye shaped like a crescent moon. Down her neck her fur faded into the same snow colored fur with small ticks of the the brown and he only just see the beginning of black ticks on her shoulders. Her legs stuck up in the air next to his own neck and her paws folded forward, they were white and became more auburn ticked as it went down, with just specks of white near her paws. She had floppy, almost heart shaped, ears that framed her face but were no longer than the start of her jaw. She almost looked as if she was pouting at him.

A girl human came over and keeled in front of her. She looked worried. At the same time Kiba came running around the corner. "Akamaru!" He sounded angry, which was not good in the slightest. "Get off that poor dog! You'll kill her!"

Akamaru complied after a moment, begrudgingly. Stupid humans, always had to get in the way. Just after he stood faithfully next to his master, he was once again forced to the floor. This time the she dog was on top of him with her paws pressed teasingly against his chest as she let out a playful bark. Akamaru could see a happy gleam in her eye.

"Natalie!" the she dogs master, Akamaru presumed scorned and grabbed her collar pulling her off of the almost bear sized fur ball of a dog. "I am so sorry about her! The little tank of a girl is really playful. She didn't hurt him did she?" The human girl asked worriedly. Her head fur had more colors than the tri-color before him! Her base color was brown with a rainbow of streaks her eyes were the same gold as the she dogs fur, outlined in a purple that came out in bunches of swirls against pale skin, at the corner of it and her lips orange stained. She seemed odd compared to most humans he's encountered.

"That little thing? Hurt Akamaru?" Kiba asked laughing. Looking at Natalie (He assumed it was her name after the she human yelling it so many times) she actually was a rather large dog comparatively to most. At least 85 pounds. She was long and thin though, with very toned legs and big paws, despite dainty ankles. She must have done a lot of running, even for dog standards. On all fours she wasn't more than two or three inches shorter than him. Length wise he seemed to be maybe six or seven inches longer.

The she human rolled her eyes and keeled in front of Natalie kissing her forehead where white first touched gold and patted her shoulder muttering how she could take the "stupid mut" any day. Kiba watched with an eyebrow raised looking offended.

"Like that would ever happen." Kiba muttered looking away with his arms crossed.

"Oh YES it would! Natalie here is a full fledged nin dog! She's the best of the best! And your over sized Kuvasz wouldn't stand a chance!" The she human yelled getting in Kiba's face and poking his chest to prove her point.

"No WAY that wanna-be-nin-dog could EVER beat my Akamaru! He is the best nin-dog in the whole leaf village!"

"Not any more dog breath!"

The two dogs being brought into offense just sat side by side watching the two humans argue. Akamaru did however notice a red Suna head band around the she human's thigh. Natalie had a green one to match hanging around her neck.

Why did _she_ get a headband? He didn't get a Konoha one. He looked back towards the two humans, it didn't look as if they were going to be stopping any time soon. He noticed Natalie walking away and decided to follow. Anything had to be better than this. She traveled a few aisles down stopping in front of one of the workers. A blond male in his early years.

"Oh hey Natalie!" The man said crouching down and scratching her neck. She smiled and gave his hand a dainty hand. Could this dog seize being too cute? It was another thing that just wasn't fair! She would be gone who knows how soon! Why did the Sand village have to be so damn far?

"You're as pretty as ever girlie!" The man said continuing to pet her. She sat back on her hind legs and put her legs in the air with her paws folded forward, after facing her ears forward to frame her face and smiling with her tongue just barely sticking out, in a very cute way of course. The man gave an "awwww" and proceeded to give her a piece of duck jerky. "Don't tell my manager!" the man joked.

She turned around and circled around Akamaru giving a swift bark and another smile to the man. "Alright, alright your end can have one too." The man said pulling out a thick piece of jerky and handing it to Akamaru. He swallowed it whole.

Natalie looked over in the direction they left the two humans before shaking her head and huffing. He agreed, humans could be really troublesome. Not to sound like the lazy pineapple human.

Natalie turned her head and looked over at Akamaru before getting an evil glint in her eye. Before he knew it Natalie charged toward him and head butted him in the side, knocking the wind outta him. Akamaru gave a 'oompf!' and fell once again, but quickly jumped on all fours chasing his attacker down. No way she would just _get away_ with that! He chased after and bit her tail the moment he got close enough. She yelped and did a 180 trying to shake her tail from his grip while going after his front leg. He let go of her tail and pushed his snout under her belly and lifting quickly launching her backwards a couple feet. She landed gracefully sliding backwards and used the momentum to run after and jump on top of him. He dodged and this time rammed her side. She 'yelped' at the impact and took off, daring him to chase her! Akamaru did of course. She ran back towards the humans.

"Look I don't care if your an Inuzuka! I dont care if you're the Kage himself, no way you would be able to beat me and Natalie!"

"You wouldn't stand a chance against us! Me and Akamaru are unstoppable! You puny girls wouldn't last a minute!" Kiba declared stupidly.

"YOU SEXIST BASTARD!" the she human declared 'whupping' him over the head.

Natalie ran around and between the two, Akamaru on the other hand wasn't quite small enough to be that agile and ended up running straight into Kiba. Kiba than fell forward on top of the girl who was previously just inches from his face yelling at him previously. Now the two were on the ground, Kiba on top and the two nearly lip locked. His lips touched the very most left corner of his. For the first time since the two had met, not long before. They were silent. They stared at once another blankly, surprised. Neither knew what to say or do.

Looking at her like this the girl didn't actually seem so bad. She was actually kind of pretty. Kiba especially liked the pink that hued her pale cheeks. Akamaru walked over and gave the girl a big wet kiss on her cheek that sent her in a giggle fit. He liked her laugh too, it sounded light kind of like Christmas bells. Natalie walked over as well and rubbed her forehead against Kiba's arm. He grinned and pushed himself off of the girl beneath before sitting back on his elbow and stroking Natalie's back. The girl followed Kiba's lead and scratched Akamaru behind his big fluffy ears, Akamaru of course happly leaning into the girls touch. That felt gooood!

"I'm Kiba and that big white furball is Akamaru." Kiba said nodding to the dog.

The girl gave a small giggle before replying herself "Nice to meet you, I'm Misha and that lil sweet heart is Natalie. Don't believe her cute face shes a little devil under all that fur." Misha replyed and Kiba laughed in return.

After both owners had gotten their fill of petting the others dog, Natalie and Akamaru went off to the other end of the aisle. Akamaru sniffed Natalie as a formal greeting. She returned the favor and smiled at him after. As Natalie sat back Akamaru walked forward and licked her nose. In return Natalie got on her hind legs again, placing her paws on his back hugging him as best a dog could. They both laid down in the aisle and snuggled together in content. Akamaru took the chance to look up at their masters to see them talking animatedly about different dogs and breeds. Misha's cheeks were flustered a rose color and Kiba even had some pink showing as they talked.

Akamaru similed maybe life wasn't so unfair. He put his head down to lay it on top of Natalie's to instead make contact with the floor. How had she done that? He looked up to instead see her in the middle of the asile grabbing the _last_ meaty knee bone from a shelf and held it tight in her jaws. She and Akamaru made eye contact for a moment and she got in a defensive stance before darting off, with HIS meaty knee bone!

She be _damned_ if she thought he was going to let her get away with this treachery! Akamaru of course got straight to his feet and chased after her like there was no tomorrow!

**Hope everyone liked it! Just a cute one shot for now! Review please! And tell me if you want me to write more chapters or a squeal or anything!**


End file.
